


HunterxHunter One Shots

by trash_writings



Series: HxH One Shots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writings/pseuds/trash_writings
Summary: These are all from my tumblr (trash-writings).
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Pariston Hill/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: HxH One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	1. Chrollo x Reader: Wax Play

The shadow of his legs crosses in front of you once more. 

_How long have I been here?_

The eerie orange glow from scattered candles makes it hard to make out his position without being allowed to lift your head up. He’s been quiet, almost too quiet the entire time you’ve sat still on the floor. Your knees ache from the unforgiving concrete underneath you and your hands feel as if they’re one with the cold floor. You hadn’t seen him in weeks, and this is what he wanted from the second he came home. 

_What rule did I break?_

His shadow stops in front of you, you can barely make out the tops of his dark shoes and the hem of his pants. You want nothing more than to look up and see the way Chrollo is looking down at you. Is he smug and arrogant? Or is his face contoured in one of amusement? How does it look from his view? He must be pleased with himself. 

_Is he ever going to touch me?_

“I read once that our desires develop from infancy until the age of five,” Chrollo’s voice cuts through the stale quiet. You had read that before too… but where? Why can’t you think of the book, the author, anything that resembled the words leaving his lips? “In fact, they just lay latent inside of you, waiting to reemerge once you develop sexually.” 

_Please, shut up and touch me._

You whimper once quietly hoping he caves and does something to warm your cold exposed body. You hear a small chuckle from behind you and feel his presence closer than before. Then a stinging sensation the size of a raindrop hits your bareback between your shoulders. The hot liquid slides down slowly before stopping as it hardens. You bite your tongue to restrict the quiet gasp, the wax taking you by surprise. It’s been months since he’s used this. 

“Come on, I know it can’t hurt yet.” The joy in his voice is unmissable. When you had first met him this was never something you would willingly allow to happen. Yet, here you are stripped down on the floor waiting for his commands. The control he had over your body upset you, but the excitement and pleasure you got from it left you confused. More wax kisses your skin; a lot more this time, making you whimper as the hot wax runs down your skin. You dig your fingertips into the floor, the pain of your skin scraping the concrete flooring distracts you from the fleeting agony on your back until it becomes a comfortable warm sensation. 

“You’re so cute, hurting yourself to be quiet for me.” Chrollo crosses in front of you. “Look up at me now.” You obey, head turning up as your eyes lock on his beautiful grey eyes. “Good girl,” he smiles, praising you quietly. The arrogant smile on his lips burns through you, igniting anger but is quelled by the sensation of your wetness expanding on your inner thighs. 

That minuscule amount of encouragement has already made you lose your senses. Your desperate eyes stay on him as he holds the white candle that’s dripping red wax down the side in anticipation for what’s to come next. You love the warmth you feel after the wax hits your skin, and can’t help but try and get him to pour more on you despite already feeling the aching come back from your position on the ground. 

“Daddy, please,” You plead softly. 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” His smile leaves replaced by a stern look that makes you feel hot inside as he pours the wax down your right shoulder, the burning liquid moving down your bicep slowly molding to you. “As I was saying earlier,” you notice the smile is back. “You probably love having me degrade you, poor wax on you, calling me daddy in your pathetically sweet voice all because you repressed your desire to have a strong male in your life.” His “psychoanalytic” analysis of your kinks continues until you feel tears stinging the corners of your eyes. 

“That’s not true…” you say softly looking back down at the floor feeling slightly embarrassed he’d bring them up now. Your anger and embarrassment fuels you to bravery. You push yourself up so you’re only kneeling on your knees now. “Your ego is just so inflated you can’t-” a swift slap across your cheek silences you. Chrollo is now kneeling down in front of you, holding your chin with his forefinger and thumb. 

“I hate hurting you baby,” he tells you sounding sincere, “but you really need to learn that you only speak when I tell you to. Do you understand?” You are slightly taken back by how quickly his tone shifts by the end of his statement. 

You nod slowly too unsure to risk answering vocally. 

“Good girl. Now tell me, do you agree with my analysis?” He asks. 

“No, daddy,” you tell him, trying to avert your eyes slightly. The intensity of his stare only makes you ache for his touch even more. 

“You can disagree with me all you want baby, but your body tells a different story.” His hand moves to squeeze your cheeks tightly, your lips puckering slightly. His free hand lightly traces your skin down your stomach until his fingers slowly tease your clit. You close your eyes enjoying the pleasure as he fingers tease your wet slit. 

“Daddy, more please.” You whimper against your better instincts. Maybe he will be generous. Maybe he won’t punish you. Maybe, just maybe. 

His fingers pause and he grabs the candle once again, this time pouring the wax over your breasts. The sudden impact of heat causes you to cry out loudly. The sensitive skin on your nipples burns lightly until the heat fades slowly. 

“You never learn do you?” Chrollo huffs, releasing your face and getting up to cross the room. You watch as he blows out the candle, your eyes fixated on his lips. The way he moves his mouth is just as calculated as the way he spread the wax across your chest. Each motion captivates you since you’d been neglected for so long. Your desperation disgusted you, just as he wanted it to. 

He walks over to you, dropping his coat on a red velvet chair as he comes closer. He stops in front of you, your face eye level with his belt. His hands rest gently above his pants on his bare skin, waiting for you to move. Your fingers tremble slightly when you start to unlatch his belt and pants. Taking his cock in your hand your lips kiss the tip softly. You watch him as he smiles, and kiss the tip again. 

“Teasing Daddy isn’t very nice, little one.” His hand caresses your cheek, you open up taking his semi-hard cock in your mouth. “Good girl.” Each ounce of praise makes your cunt throb, you need him buried inside you but you know he won’t do that unless you’re good for him. 

His cock throbs in your mouth slightly as it hardens, making it slightly more difficult to take in fully. He grabs your hair, tightly intertwined his fingers before thrusting once into your mouth and throat. The sounds of your choking makes Chrollo groan with pleasure. Your eyes sting once more, the previous tears you held back threatening to make a reappearance. Your hands squeeze his thigh, nails biting into the tough skin. Chrollo chuckles before pulling out, but too late, your tears trickle down your cheeks. You cough a few times regaining your breath before eagerly taking him back in your mouth. 

This time, he allows you more control, releasing his tight grip on your hair and scalp. Taking the base of his cock in your hand squeezing it firmly the way he likes before sucking on the tip teasingly. His small moans encourage you, taking more of his length in while your tongue caressing him firmly drawing more sounds from him. After bobbing your head a few times Chrollo pulls you off of him, using your hair to bring you to your feet. You wobble slightly, feeling stiff from kneeling in one place for so long. 

“You’ve been so good, baby girl, it’s time to reward you.” Chrollo growls before kissing you forcefully. You stumble backward but his firm grip pulls you against your body. “We have a lot of missed time together to make up for.” Chrollo picks you up and you wrap your legs around his torso kissing him softly on the lips. 

He walks forward then tosses you on the bed. “So much to make up for.” His voice trails off at the end as his body crashes against yours and his lips attack your neck.


	2. IllumixReader: Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission if you are interested in commissioning me please message me on tumblr @trash-writings !

_12 Years Earlier_

“Stop pulling my hair! Please!” You scream feeling your body warm with anger as Illumi continues to yank at your locks of hair. You’d only met this little boy a few moments ago as your parents had gone off to talk with his for the day. The butlers surrounding the room seemed to be uninterested in their young master as he harassed you.

“No.” Illumi’s voice is cold and unforgiving as he tugs harder knocking you on your butt. He covers his mouth with his hands to stifle a laugh.

“I don’t like you!” You yell standing up and launching at him to knock him down as well. He reacts quickly, grabbing your left arm and holding you still. He slaps you on the side of the head and laughs loudly, not bothering to hide it this time.

“I can’t believe you tried to attack me, a Zoldyck! Stupid, stupid girl.” The arrogance leaving the eight-year old’s mouth was beyond your understanding at the young age of six. However, you knew one thing: you hoped this would be the last time you ever laid eyes on the obnoxiously smug and cruel boy in front of you.

-

_Present_

Your eyes stare back at yourself in the mirror, the eyes looking back at you resembled that of a frightened girl getting ready to make a dash away from the bullies on the playground. The last memory you had of the Illumi Zoldyck was him hitting you across the head and then laughing as tears had welled up in your eyes. That was twelve years ago. Little had you known then that the reason you’d been left alone with the brat was so your parents could negotiate the terms of your engagement to him.

_Maybe… just maybe I should hit him back…_

“(y/n)?” Your mother calls from outside your room disrupting your thoughts. You grab the handle to your suitcase and leave your room one last time. It had already been cleared of the items your parents had already shipped to your new home, but even that shell of a room was still full of memories.

The car ride is silent, but you try your best to think positively about the situation. Love was not something you necessarily needed at this point; you can easily develop that over time with your future husband. However, the thought of having to deal with someone that arrogant and cruel irritated you beyond words. Pulling up to the testing gates you wait outside to be escorted in by the family butlers.

“Welcome miss, we are excited that you’ll finally be joining the family.” A tall and slightly scary man greets you. You smile at him politely and turn to your parents, ready to say goodbye to them. Their usual business-like manner is not faltering even now, and you expect nothing less. The few goodbyes exchanges are short and sweet. You had been prepared for this day for the last twelve years making it easy to not worry about the next time you’ll see them again.

You are escorted through the gates and down the path leading up to the estate. You recall a few things from your one and only visit all those years ago, feeling anxious as your stomach turned with nerves. They hold the door open for you and you step into the familiar, yet unfamiliar house. _My new home_ , you thought. 

“(Y/n)!” Kikyo’s shrill voice greets you as you step through the threshold. “Welcome home!” Her enthusiasm is quite scary, but again, everyone in this “home” was terrifying.

“Hello, Ma’am,” you take her extended hand and she squeezes it tightly, too tightly. You watch as Silva glances at her and she immediately releases your hand.

“Nice to see you again, -----.” Silva’s tone seems warm and welcoming, but his crossed arm stance reminds you again that you’re in a home full of dangerous people. From behind Silva, you see a familiar set of cruel dark eyes. Illumi.

His appearance had changed a lot, his hair was now longer than your own and he’d grown substantially. The twenty-year-old man in front of you was indescribably attractive. The way his clothing clung to his body left your mind wandering into new realms of desire, not to mention the way his toned arms added to your fantasies.

“(Y/n).” Illumi’s voice drags you out of your fantasies and the coldness reminds you of the last time you’d met. All desire leaves your body in an instant.

“Illumi.” You say back equally as cold. A slight change in his eyes and a small twitch on the corner of his lip indicates that you’ve sparked his interest.

“Illumi, be a dear and show your fiancé around. Make her feel welcome.” Kikyo’s command cuts the tension between yours and Illumi’s eyes. If he was feeling anything, you wouldn’t have been able to tell. His eyes looked cold and you imagined his skin felt like ice.

_Had Illumi ever felt anything warm?_ you wondered following him down a hall. You nearly gasped when he asked to take your bags for you. The walk down the hall seemed never-ending, this house was really extravagant with long hallways with beautiful art decorating the walls.

“You will be staying with me. This is our room now.” Illumi opens the door revealing a large room full of nice furniture. Your eyes go to the large bed located to the left and you feel an odd mix of emotions thinking about sharing a bed with him tonight after thinking so long about how angry you’ve felt toward him. “Make yourself at home, whatever you need the butlers will provide it for you.” You nodded and started to explore around, feeling Illumi’s eyes on you the entire time.

-

Despite your previous exhaustion from the long and grueling wedding ceremony and reception, you felt on fire now staring at your husband sitting on the bed casually. His jacket is slung across the chair opposing the bed while he remains in his white dress shirt and black dress pants and even the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. You tear your eyes from him and slip out of your heels to make your way over to him feeling braver than anticipated.

Illumi stands up and spins you around quickly. You let out a small gasp as he presses your back against his chest. You feel his breath on your neck as he leans down to move your hair. Soft lips touch your shoulder gently, so gently it nearly scares you given the not-so-gentle nature he normally portrays. His lips move up to your neck becoming deeper and stirring something in your core. His fingers go to the zipper of your dress, slowly, teasingly pulling it down until your straps fall from your shoulders.

“Illumi, I haven’t-“ fear takes over stopping you from speaking. What is he expecting? Someone as fine-tuned as Illumi had done _this_ before and you were feeling insecure suddenly.

“Shh, it’s okay. I haven’t either.” His words soothe you, but part of you wanted to not believe him. “I’ve waited for this.” You hadn’t expected him to continue speaking. It’s almost as if he could read your thoughts by touching your chilled skin. “You just need to breathe and relax.”

How was someone who barely smiled at you into the days leading up to your wedding suddenly act so sweet and gentle with you? You released a shaky breath sending all nervousness out with it. You wanted to be confident and enjoy this moment. Pulling away from him slightly you allow your dress to fall to the floor, stepping out of the pile of fabric you face him again. Illumi grabs you by the hips pulling you back into him as his lips meet yours. His forceful way of kissing hinted at inexperience, but you welcomed it. You felt his growing erection against your hip and smiled into the kiss knowing the effect had come from you. Your hands go to the buttons of his dress shirt, trying to quickly get him out of the constricting clothing.

“Let me do it,” he gets irritated waiting and lightly shoves you back on the bed. You prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him undress himself down to his underwear. You had seen him shirtless a few times leading up to the wedding, but this felt more exciting and intimate and passionate. His hands grip your thighs squeezing slightly as his lips tease your abdomen. His fingers lop in the waistband of your panties, pulling them down over your thighs and further down until they drop to the floor. He takes the moment to relieve himself of his underwear revealing a rather large erection.

You sit up taking your bra off to save time, needing to have every inch of your skin against his. His fingers trace the skin on the top of your thighs as his knee moves between your legs. His body hovers over yours leaving the tiniest bit of space between his skin and yours. As his thigh brushes against your core, his lips meet yours once more and his body finally presses against yours. You groan into the kiss as his thigh presses into you more. Throwing your arms around his toned shoulders your nails graze his skin lightly.

“I want you now,” he growls against your lips only enhancing the wetness between your thighs. You nod slightly biting your bottom lip nervously. Moving his knee away from your core he lines his cock up with your entrance before slowly thrusting into you. The unpleasant stretch causes you to bite down harder on your lip, you know it’ll bruise. His hand goes to your cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin reassuring you. He rocks his hips back and forth once more; the pain starting to ease slightly and be replaced with something new and overwhelming good.

“Oh god, Lumi, more please,“ you moan loudly after he thrusts into you once more at that teasingly slow pace. You’re thankful for the gentleness he’s exhibited so far, but now pure desire had taken over, and you wanted to feel more.

“If you insist,” the slight change in tone made you smile sweetly. You dig your fingers into his back preparing for a rougher thrust as he pulls out slightly enough to ram back into your cunt. The pleasure is intense, and your eyes flutter closed enjoying the fast pace he sets. You arch your back when Illumi’s tongue teases a nipple with a few slow flicks of his tongue before biting it lightly. As you moan, he thrusts into you with one hard motion making you cry out and arch your back even more, allowing his hands to slip underneath you and give him more control over your body.

“My beautiful wife,” he teases releasing your nipple from his mouth with a quiet popping noise. The new leverage allows him to thrust deeper into you as he pulls your body in to meet each one, hitting a new realm of sensation as your g-spot is pleasantly attacked with each thrust. A new tightness builds in your stomach and you know your orgasm is closing in as you re now unable to control the way your moans fall from your lips.

“Fuck,” he groans once more and thrusts in again. You feel the knot that had been building up in your lower stomach snap, your toes curl, and you cry out as your walls clench around Illumi’s cock as you cum. As you come down from the high, he thrusts a few rough times before grunting and releasing his cum inside of you.

As he rests above you on his elbows his hair engulfs you both, creating a curtain you both can hide behind. The smallest resemblance of a smile appears on his lips comforting you into knowing he enjoyed himself as well. You lean up kissing him gently on the lips. Illumi pulls out of you lying beside you quietly on the bed. You turn over to face him.

“Well, I must say that is much more pleasant than being smacked across the head.” You stifle a loud giggle as you watch the gears turn in his head trying to figure out your reference. When he realizes he rolls his eyes.

“Get over it already! It’s been twelve years.” The warmness in his tone makes you feel more welcome in your new home than before. Maybe, living with Illumi wouldn’t be too bad.


	3. UvoxReaderxPakunoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Uvo and Pakunoda

When Pakunoda brought up bringing a third into the bedroom it was not too surprising. Both of you had been very open about your sexuality with one another, so when she suggested inviting Uvogin you were excited but still nervous. You had met Uvo before, but it was always short encounters as Paku preferred keeping her work life very separate from her personal life. However, she seemed very comfortable inviting a “coworker” into your bed with her.

The knock on the door jarred you from your thoughts as Pakunoda got up to answer. She smiled at you sweetly and you smiled back before opening the door. Uvo walked greeting her with a big hug before she pulled away. You got up crossing across the living room to greet him as well.

“(Y/n)” Uvo’s warm and deep voice made you feel at ease, something you had not expected so quickly. Despite wanting this, you can’t help but be nervous. His hug is just as warm as his voice, his toned body felt nice and you couldn’t help but get excited as your fingers grazed his strong shoulders during the hug.

“It’s nice to see you again.” You tell him as he releases you. He nods in acknowledgment.

“We have plenty of drinks in the fridge. Please make yourself at home.” Pakunoda tells Uvo as he sits down on one of the chairs in your living room.

“I’m not here for free beer and you know that babe.” He winks at her and you giggle as she rolls his eyes. “(Y/n), Paku has told me a lot about you.” His attention turns to you as you sit on the couch adjacent from him.

“Has she? What kind of things has she mentioned?” You ask peeking a look at Pakunoda leaning against the wall behind Uvo.

“Come here and I might tell you.” He says patting his thigh. You raise your eyebrows up surprised at his rather abrupt shift in demeanor. His eyes are intensely looking at you, scanning your body with interest.

You stand up and prepare to sit down on his thigh.

“No, no, not like that. Straddle it.” His grin shifts to a smirk as your eyes widen but you nod. It seems he’s already begun to take advantage of your submissive nature. This must have been one of the things Pakunoda mentioned to him. As you sat down slowly on him, you felt his thigh flex underneath your thinly clothed cunt.

“Do you like that babe?” Paku says from behind Uvo. She steps forward leaning against the back of his chair, her face beside his watching you to get a reaction. You nod letting her know that you’re already enjoying this. “Ride his thigh.”

Her command is simple, but something in her tone mixed with her smile made you want to please her along with yourself. Slowly grinding yourself down on his thigh while you hold yourself steady on his chest. A small moan passes your lips as you feel the friction against your clit. While the pleasure is good, you want so much more than this. Paku senses this in your expression, leaning forward kissing you deeply. Her tongue passes your lips as her hands caress your face.

Uvo grabs your hips guiding you faster on his thigh while Pakunoda’s tongue explores your mouth. Your hand trails down Uvo’s chest finding his hardening cock underneath his shorts. Your fingertips tease him gently before stroking it through his shorts. He lets out a low grunt squeezing your hips tighter. “Let’s move to somewhere more comfortable.” He suggests releasing your hips. Paku releases your lips and nods in agreement.

You stand up hating the sudden lack of contact on you. As you step into the bedroom Pakunoda grabs your wrist, spinning you into her as your lips meet. She pushes her thigh between your legs, fulfilling your need before kissing you deeply again. Her taste is addictive, and you don’t want her to ever release you. When your back hits your bed you’re surprised, not even realizing you had been moving backward towards it.

“You can say no to this at any point, okay?” Paku assures you standing up off the bed. You nod. Her fingers grip the waistband of your shorts, pulling them off of you with your panties. Your cheeks flush as you remember Uvo is also in the room watching as your shorts are removed exposing your wet pussy. Uvo joins you on the bed, his knees near your head. He pulls at the hem of your shirt; you sit up allowing him to pull it off you.

Uvo’s lips meet yours, softer than you would have expected in all honesty. The feeling of his soft lips against yours is a nice feeling, something extremely new. His hands cup your breast softly before squeezing in a teasing manner before removing your bra. He releases your lips as Paku’s tongue slowly teases your clit before her tongue grazes the soft folds of your pussy. As you lay back down and moan Uvo removes his shorts, revealing cock. He strokes himself a few times before lining himself at the side of your head.

“Come on baby,” he says softly. As Paku’s tongue teases your entrance and you open your mouth wide to moan loudly the tip of Uvo’s cock passes your lips. You swirl your tongue around the tip earning a small moan from him. “So good,” he praises. He thrusts his hips slightly as more passes your lips. You struggle at first but soon find a good rhythm sucking his cock as Paku tongue fucks you.

You feel your first orgasm coming quicker than expected. You take out Uvo’s cock and switch to jerking him off before you cry out as you cum, spewing a mix of curses intertwined with Pakunoda’s name. You hear Uvo’s chuckle as you come down. He lifts you up effortlessly, positioning you at the end of the bed on your hands and knees. As you position yourself on your elbows you make eye contact with Paku as she undresses while smiling at you.

The tip of Uvo’s cock teases your entrance as his thumb circles your sensitive clit. As he thrusts into you, you wince. The unfamiliar stretch is painful, but not enough for you to ask him to stop. Pakunoda, now completely naked, joins you on the bed. She sits comfortably in front of you, lying a dildo down beside her, before kissing you softly as you adjust to Uvo’s size. Soon the stretch becomes pleasurable and Uvo begins fucking you at a slow, but deep pace.

“Lay back for me,” you tell Paku between soft moans. She lays back, propped up on her elbows to watch you. You slowly lick up her cunt. Paku’s moans sound like bliss in your ears, watching her tilt her head back in ecstasy encourages you. You grab the dildo and suck on it a few times before lining it up with her as you suck on her clit. Pushing the dildo into Paku, you try and match the pace with Uvo fucking you, to maximize her pleasure.

Soon her moans match your own and the few Uvo lets out. His hands grip your hips tightly as your walls clench around him as he fucks you. Paku’s grips your hair pushing your tongue rougher against her clit as you fuck her with the dildo. You feel another orgasm approaching as Uvo’s thrusts become rougher and quicker.

“Fuck,” you groan against Pakunoda’s thighs as you feel the familiar burn in you as you cum once more. Uvo roughly thrusts into you as you lose control of your own movements fucking Paku. He grunts loudly as you feel him pull out of you and cum on your back and ass. You let your body relax against the bed as he goes to clean himself up. You focus once more on your girlfriend now, wanting to make sure she has just as much pleasure as you.

“Baby let’s not rush this. We have all night.” She stops you as you go to push the dildo back in her. “Come here.” She pulls you up against her body. You kiss you deeply knowing that she’s right; you do have all night. 


	4. Yandere Pariston x Reader

You inhale deeply once, then slowly release the breath. Your hands tremble as you grab the two bags you’ve managed to stuff full of things you may need, but your conscious starts to weigh on you. Realizing that these bags, and even the contents in them, are not yours. You scan your closet before sitting on the floor. 

_ None of this is mine. It’s all gifts.  _

Shaking your head to clear it, you ignore that startling realization. Who cares if you didn't pick these things out yourself? They are yours now, they are for you, you can take them. You collect your thoughts and grab the bags, slinging one over each shoulder. Your nervousness is still prevalent, but the desire to be free again burns within you. This is your chance. 

The metal door handle is cold when your fingers first clasp it, making you stop for a second. All the times you’ve tried to leave without permission flash before your eyes making you want to step back and go unpack your small bags. 

_ Would he be sad?  _

_ Would he really care if he came home and you were gone?  _

You’re unsure of how long you’re lost in thought, it could have been hours for all you knew. You hated how scared you felt. You hated how badly you wanted to turn around and go wait for him to come home and fall back into your nightly routine. Making him a drink after he walks in, taking his coat to hang it up with his others, and then cooking for him. 

However, those small domestic actions were never enough to get a kind word from him. He was cruel, and you knew it. Deep down inside of you, you knew how he truly was and you couldn’t hate him. You knew you deserved better, despite the love you felt for him. You wanted to be treated better. You wanted more. You needed more. 

One deep breath. Then another. One more… you turn the door handle and swing the door open slowly. 

“Oh, hello there!” The little confidence you had left comes crashing down. Pariston stands before you, basically glowing in your eyesight. 

“W-welcome home.” Your voice trembles as you instinctively step back letting him pass into his apartment. He strolls in confidently, and your eyes drop to the floor. You never greet him at the door, let alone with two bags slung on the back of your shoulders. You drop them immediately and hope he says nothing of it. Maybe you could play it off as you were going out to donate something. Maybe… just maybe. 

“(Y/n)?” Pariston turns to you holding out his suit jacket. You take it instinctively before going to the coat closet. As you close the closet door and turn you notice Pariston bent over inspecting the packed bags. You slip past him and go to the kitchen to prepare his favorite after-work drink.

Glancing at the clock you notice it’s two hours earlier than when he normally returns. Why the one day you had planned to leave had he returned home? It’s almost as if he knew you planned it. 

_ Absurd, how would he know. It’s not like there’s cameras in the apartment. That would be silly.  _

You push those intrusive thoughts away and pour the dark liquor over the ice cubes in his glass. Setting it down on the small tray with a folded napkin you carry it into the living room to place the tray on the coffee table near his seat on the couch. He sat peacefully reading through some documents with one leg crossed over the other, just like any other day. 

He picks up the drink without having to look where it is, he knew you’d place it where his hand would naturally reach. As he sips on the drink you glance over at the bags you’d left on the floor by the door. He’d not even opened them as you had expected. A sigh of relief escapes your body, he wasn’t mad… for now at least. 

“You’re home early.” You note after he closes his file. You’d remained quiet for him while he finished reading. 

“I had a feeling someone needed more attention. I’ve missed you all day,” He coos pulling you closer against him. Your head fits into his lap perfectly while he plays with your hair. He begins rattling on about his day at work while you listen intently, glad to have his attention on you. 

\--

“Thank you for dinner,” Pariston tells you before kissing your forehead. You smile at him taking his plate and walking towards the kitchen to clean up the mess. 

Pariston had been friendly, talkative, and all-around normal since he’d arrived home early. In fact, things were better than normal. Maybe you had been overthinking the few times he’d insulted you, or the angry way he’d grabbed you in the bedroom, and even the scent of a stranger's perfume that had wafted through your home last week triggering an explosive fight. 

After dinner, you started up the stairs to your bedroom, but Pariston stooped you. 

“You’re forgetting something.” You turn to catch his eye, then notice his slender finger pointing towards your two bags. You rush to grab them and then carry them back upstairs. You go to your closet and begin placing the items back in your place. As you start to hang a few shirts up you feel familiar hands on your hips. 

You turn to find Pariston’s signature smile. “Do you want something, honey?” You ask as sweetly as you can. Usually, he left you alone while you prepared for bed. 

“Tell me, do you think I’m stupid?” His fingers dig into your skin, and you cower underneath his glare. The smile on his face contradicting the look in his eyes. 

“Of-of course not,” the stutter bothers you. The fear you felt by just having him this close and questioning you was not healthy. You knew this earlier in the day but pushed it aside the moment he’d come home and acted loving with you. 

“Then why are you treating me like I am?” As he finishes the sentence his grip becomes tighter, drawing your attention away from him and on to the pain on your hips. Your fingers wrap around his wrists trying to pull his hands off of you. 

“Pariston, you’re hurting me. Please stop.” You find he’s not letting you go. You’ll have to beg. 

“Answer my question, (y/n)” he lets you go and you feel instant relief. You pull your shirt up slightly to look at the red marks left from his fingers. Knowing there will be bruising you sigh letting your shirt fall back around you. 

“I’m not treating you like you’re stupid!” You tell him knowing that you’re partially lying. You had been avoiding the topic you knew he wanted to discuss all evening. “I just want to move past it, I was dumb for trying to leave you. I know that now.” You step forward, your hand softly caresses his cheek. 

He tilts his head slightly before wrapping his arms around you. He kisses you gently at first, but then he deepens it, slipping his tongue into your mouth. Your body reacts to him immediately, the way he made your temperature rise and core become needy surprised you every time he touched you like this. His hand had barely brushed your skin on your lower back and this desire was already driving you insane. 

He breaks the kiss and you open your eyes looking up at him. He smiles softly, genuinely. “Even you aren’t stupid enough to believe I’ll fall for your lies.” The words cut through you like a freshly sharpened knife. He’s right, you knew the sweet words you’d thought would distract him wouldn’t work but had said them anyway. 

Your feet are swept from underneath you as he carries you into your bedroom. He tosses you onto the bed before you hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt. You turn around to see him as he undresses. His body remained relatively toned, despite ever seeing him work out. 

“Wh-what are you planning on doing?” You ask softly hoping he’ll calm down some. 

He doesn’t answer, but instead climbs onto the bed, hovering you. 

“I feel awful for neglecting you. It must be why you felt so desperate to escape. Please let me make it up to you.” He asks before his fingers slowly trail down your neck and shoulder. 

You let out a shaky breath, thankful he’s not truly angry now. You nod letting him know you want him to continue. His lips press against your own softly. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed with you. 

His hands undress you quickly, until you're bare beneath him. Small compliments leave his lips and fill your ears. All other thoughts leave you as you’re left feeling Pariston inside of you slowly fucking you. No, making love to you. 

His movements are soft and passionate. Full of what you can only understand as the love he has for you. He caresses you gently, lovingly, making you feel incredible, and bringing you to orgasm multiple times. Each time you came around him he reminded you how beautiful you are, how precious you are, and _ how you’re all his. _

\-- 

You awake rather late. Reaching out you find that Pariston is already gone, surprising you. Usually, he woke you and you’d make him breakfast and coffee before he left for work. Him allowing you to sleep in was rare. You sit up, stretching your arms above you. Subtle aches on your hips remind you of the argument before things cooled down. 

Memories of Pariston’s body over you, his lips on you, and sweet nothings make you smile. You couldn’t remember the last time he had been this gentle with you and you wanted to remember every detail from the night before. You relax against the soft bed for a few more moments before deciding to clean up for the day. 

After your shower, you dress and cross your room to go downstairs for some food. You find a locked door, and struggle trying to open it. Examining the doorknob you find it’s been switched, making it impossible for you to leave the room. 

“Darling, you’re finally awake!” Pariston’s voice booms through your room. You jump pack scared, looking for where it’s coming from. The sound of a camera turning gets your attention, you look up above the door and find a security camera. 

“After yesterday, I decided it's better you stay in our room until I’m home. You’ll find anything necessary for your health on my dresser. I’ll be home late tonight. Don’t wait up.” The intercom cuts off. You still can’t locate where it was located but realize you’ll have all the time in the world to find it by tonight. 

_ How could I have been so naive? _ You wonder dropping to your knees on the floor. 


	5. Hisoka x Dom Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Dom reader

Irritation crept through your body as you looked up at the redhead’s face standing in your doorway. What had it been, 2 or maybe 3 months since you’d last seen him? His self-assured smile only increased your annoyance. 

“At least smile for me, darling. I thought you would have missed me so much you would have jumped in my arms.” The sing-song nature of his voice made your skin crawl. 

“What do you want Hisoka?” Crossing your arms you frown looking him up and down. He could have at least changed out of blood-stained clothing before showing up. 

“It’s simple really. I want you.” He moves slowly, seductively, until his lips are only centimeters from your own. You step back wanting to be away from him. He uses this opportunity to step inside your home, he looks around before tossing his shoes off and taking you into his arms. 

You push him back forcefully, “You can’t come in here and expect me to just bend to your wishes Hisoka.” 

“Then bend for other things,” his arms hold you closer to his body, pressing against him. “Please, Darling… I’ve missed you.” His lips brush yours before you pull away. Despite knowing he’s lying, you can’t help but acknowledge the excitement from hearing him ask “please”. 

“If… and I seriously mean IF… I agree it’s on my terms.” You tell him holding his chin between your thumb and forefinger. His eyes widen, and so does his smile. 

“Oh?” 

You slip your hand into his pants pocket, keeping your eyes on Hisoka as you see the flash of excitement cross his eyes. You know he expects you to tease him through the pocket, but instead, you grab one of his cards, pulling it out and placing it in your back pocket. 

Hisoka’s eyes burn into you, even when you aren’t looking at him you can feel his intensity on you. “What do you plan on doing with that, love?” 

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear another word from you.” You tell him sharply. 

“Oh, that’s no fai-” you raise your hand slapping him across the cheek before he can finish his sentence. The enhanced aura you’d gathered in your palm was sure to leave a mark on his pretty face. While you often didn’t need to use your nen, tonight might be beneficial given Hisoka’s brute strength and will. 

“I told you to shut up, idiot.” You grab his arm pulling him towards your couch before pushing him back against it. While grateful for his compliance, you wished he’d resist a little more to add to the fun. 

You pull out the card, enveloping your aura around it to ensure it’s strong, then you slice his shirt off of him. The card’s corner knicks at his skin leaving several small cuts as blood streams out of them. You tilt your head smiling as you admire your work. His tone chest and abdomen slowly begins to streak with crimson. 

“Does it hurt?” You ask as you trail your fingers near the cuts, staying just millimeters away from the gashes. 

“Not really,” the smile on his lips annoys you. You press your thumb into the cut, opening it wider. Hisoka lets out a loud groan, leaving you confused whether it’s pleasure or pain… potentially both you soon realize as you do it to another. The tightness in his pants is beyond obvious at this point as his erection fully grew with your slow torment. 

You palm his cock through his pants as he groans again. The noise annoys you, so you dig your finger into a new cut. “Hisoka shut the fuck up or I won’t let you cum.” You growl biting his neck before slowly sucking on the pale skin. 

Hisoka bites his lip as you continue to stroke him through his pants. Being quiet is hard for him, and you enjoy watching his face contour in frustration and pleasure. 

“Look at you, trembling under my touch, and its just through your pants. You’re such a whore Hisoka,” you stumble at first trying to find the right words to spew at him. “Do you want to cum Hisoka? You can answer me.” 

“Please baby, make me cum,” he groans releasing his now bruised lip from his teeth. “Please, (y/n).” he whimpers this time, almost making you feel for him. 

“I’m not convinced you want it.” 

“(Y/n), please make me cum. Please baby.” The raspiness and desperation in his tone is clear, you bite your lip as you watch his eyes flutter and breathing hitch as you quicken your pace stroking his cock. 

His face winces slightly before you feel his cock twitch beneath your palm. The small wet patch on his pants grows larger as he cums all over himself. You kiss him hard as his finishes panting slightly. 

“I’m nowhere near done punishing you Hisoka,” you warn against his lips. 


	6. Sub!Hisoka x Dom!Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM - Sub!Hisoka with Fem!Dom reader 
> 
> Kinks: wax play, ice play, bondage, degradation, choking, edging
> 
> Warnings: Degradation, everything above, and tbh this might be considered torture ar some point lol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I take commissions if you're ever interested pls message me on tumblr @trash-writings

Your hand slowly travels down Hisoka’s neck to the center of his shoulder blades. You walk forward and the tips of your fingers graze his skin lightly, causing small goosebumps to develop on him. You smile as you catch his golden eyes in your sight. Hisoka stares at the fishnetted tights you have on. The way they fade into leather boots drives him mad. Your thighs look delectable in the skirt he picked out a few weeks ago; tight, but not too short. 

Noticing Hisoka staring at your thighs you pull the skirt up slightly, teasing him. It’s not hard to read Hisoka, while many others believe it is. He’s not complicated. He is very straightforward in his desires. That's how you ended up here now. Months of asking you to take some control has finally paid off. It’s not easy, and even now you feel you’re going to topple over in these heeled boots, but the attention Hisoka is giving you is too good to give up. You need this. 

Humming quietly you walk across your bedroom to grab a pair of handcuffs after seeing Hisoka’s fingers twitch from their position on his knees. While his obedience is pretty sufficient for now, you can tell he’s itching to get his hands on you. Hisoka continues to let his eyes explore your body, now focusing on your back since it’s turned to him. The straps of your bra are slightly twisted, making him want to jump at you and snap them against your skin, but he won’t. He wants you to have this moment. However, he’s grateful you decided on just a black bra and no shirt to torment him. 

Golden eyes watch you as you pull out his favorite drawer, the one he loves to torment you with. He brought you all the toys as gifts, and he knows that you never use them without his permission, but tonight… tonight is different. He wants this badly, probably more than you even do, at least he believes so. Your eyes catch sight of the tart burner on your dresser, you flip it on wondering how long it will take to melt the red apple tart sitting atop. 

“What are you doing, kitten?” His voice is sweet like cotton candy, however, it’s not going to work tonight. You grab the cuffs, the cold metal chilling your nervous palms. You ignore him and turn around slowly after shutting the drawer. You lean back against it looking at your  _ friend _ with lustful eyes. He truly does look delicious sitting on his knees like he always asks you to wait for him. Who knew you’d enjoy being on the giving end already? Definitely not you. With each passing second, you take in the sweet satisfaction of being able to decide your and his pleasure for the evening. 

“Hisoka, I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Your voice is stern, and you immediately feel your confidence growing knowing you’re finally in control. Finally, everything you say goes. A smile creeps on your lips as you walk towards Hisoka. You dangle the cuffs in front of his face. He looks at them for a moment before looking up at your passive face. You won’t give him the pleasure of how much you’re enjoying this just yet. 

“Kitten, please talk to me... “ a swift slap to the face makes him hush. The stinging on your hand instead of your face burns pleasantly in a new intense way. The gratification you normally feel from burning cheeks is different… this is very new. 

“Next time,” You bend at the knees, getting to his level, “it won’t be so soft. Got it?” 

“Wh-” you slap him harder. He smiles, suddenly making you feel irritated for his obvious enjoyment. Again, this time he’s shocked. He actually feels the sting this time since this cheek has now been slapped twice. It’s been a long time since he’s had someone actually handle him this way. While fighting is fun for him, there’s nothing quite like this. 

“Stop smiling, sicko.” You spit the words at him the way he does you for enjoying punishments. His smile disappears. His face is intense, serious, and maybe even a bit dark. 

“Is sicko all you’ve got, kitten?” He’s not smiling, but he might at well be. He feels intensely proud of you at the moment, despite wanting to rip you to shreds and make you apologize for daring to lay a hand on him. He loves it. The way your face contours into irritation, your eyebrows furrowed, your eyes staring deep into him with lust and maybe even some disgust. It’s driving him insane. 

Ignoring him you stand back up. He looks up at you wanting you to slap him again, but he won’t tell you that. He wants to see you grow into this. Those few small attempts at shutting him up weren’t the best, in his opinion, but it’s something. Something to work with. Something to nurture. 

“Hands: in front of you now,” you tell him. He listens and holds his wrists out for you. You put the cuffs on him the way you remember him doing it to you when you have misbehaved. 

“Very good,” he coos, pulling at them lightly. You let this one slide. You needed the reassurance that you did it right. The confirmation will only help you grow, he knows this and he knows it’s why you haven’t slapped him for speaking out of turn. However, he aches for more. Hopefully, he thinks, you will hit him some more. 

“Will you stay still if I go outside of the room for a moment? I promise I’ll reward you.” You watch as the gears turn on his head. Hisoka wants to stay still, but he’s itching to jump you and it’s making his head spin. However, the anticipation is feeling something deep inside him that he wants to continue feeding. He nods. 

You exit the room, walking quickly towards your freezer. Opening the door to the freezer your eyes search for the ice tray. Finding it you quickly grab two cubes, hurrying back to your bedroom with them in hand. The ice already starts melting with the short walk back to the room. Hisoka hasn’t moved to your surprise. He’s stayed perfectly still. 

His eyes gaze at you, not noticing the ice cubes. Good, you think as you quickly move behind him. With his hands in front of him, cuffed, he can’t stop you from what you do next. You lightly run the ice cube down his exposed neck. His body reacts quickly, jerking forward away from the cold. You press it harder against his skin and he lets out a lewd noise from deep within his throat; it’s music to your ears. 

“Aw, is it too cold?” You whisper close to his ear, making sure to push the ice into his skin. He shakes his head no, pleasing you. He’s not speaking without permission finally. Hisoka’s attention is focused on the ice pressed against his neck. His golden eyes desperately search for your face, unable to make contact without turning his head. He stops trying after another piece of ice is pressed against his left shoulder. 

“Hisoka, I want you to be a good boy for me okay?” He nods slowly. His compliance is almost strange. “I’m going to set the ice on your shoulders, you have to stay very still for me.” He nods again. You steady the ice cubes in the small divot of his shoulders. You notice his body heat is already starting to make it pool and you need to be fast. You hurry over to the dresser, seeing the red wax has completely melted in the tart burner. 

You slip on one of your soft gloves for winter so you can safely touch the hot clay that holds the wax. The warmth seeps through the glove but is manageable. As you turn around you catch Hisoka’s glance. He stares at the pot of melted wax with curious eyes, is this even body safe? Does it really matter to him, he wonders? It doesn’t matter, he ponders, but with the ice starting to burn his skin with the freezing sensation. 

Hisoka is so focused on keeping the ice from dropping off his shoulders he doesn’t notice when you start to tilt the clay container, letting the red wax start to pour down onto his back. The uncomfortable heat hits him in an instant, making him jerk forward and the ice falls onto the floor. You stop the stream of wax, watching as the small amount runs down the muscles on his back. The wax cools pretty fast, to your surprise, leaving pretty red trails among his muscles. The red wax looks beautiful on his pale skin. 

“Fuck,” he hisses from below you. The unexpected mix of hot and cold has overwhelmed his senses, something he never expected to happen to him. Where, he thinks, did she learn this? He’s certainly never gone as far as to pour wax on you. Not only is he excited, he’s proud. This strange mix only adds to his delight to be submitting to you. You’re growing at an impressive rate. 

“Pick up the ice,” you command, “Now.” You slowly come to the front of Hisoka again. His cheeks are flushed and you can tell that he’s become erect. Looking at the tenting in his underwear makes you want to drop down to your knees and beg him to be gentle with you after this spout of confidence. He reaches forward and picks up the ice cubes by your feet. 

“Good,” he smiles with your small amount of praise. “Now, I want you to listen very carefully.” He nods. “Raise your hands to the center of your chest, then slowly run the ice cubes down your pecs. Very slowly, making sure the ice completely cools your skin.” 

Hisoka listens carefully then follows your orders. It’s cold, for sure, but nothing he can’t handle. However, it is clear to him that you’re not doing this just to hope he gets some ice burns. No, you want something more; but he can’t place exactly what. His cock twitches at the thoughts of you making him keep ice on him until he can’t handle it any longer. You’re not that cruel, are you? He doesn’t think so… at least, not yet. He knows you have a lot to learn, he’s barely had any time with you to explore anything riskier. But, he knows you’re a fast learner. Look at you, he thinks, standing there confidently as your eyes follow his fingertips spreading ice across himself. The intensity in your eyes, the small smirk upon your lips, and the pot of wax in hand is a sight to behold. He could cum now if he tried, he’s so proud and aroused by you. 

As he traces the ice back again, following the pattern in reverse, you kneel down again to be eye level with him. Hisoka smirks, obviously ogling your breasts. Irritation creeps through you making your skin crawl. You didn’t give him permission to stare at your chest. Reaching out you bring the pot of wax dangerously close to touching his skin. His eyes instantly advert to your actions. The wax pours delicately out onto his chilled skin. As it makes contact Hisoka lets out a loud feral laugh to mask his pain. 

“Stay still!” You hiss grabbing his cuffs and yanking him back closer to you. You increase the drizzle, making more splash across his skin in a semi-straight red line across his chest. It splatters some, leaving pretty red dots on his skin where the wax wasn’t meant to go. 

“You fucking-” you slap him before he can finish the sentence. 

“Shut up, I know you’ve had worse done to you.” You can’t help but laugh at him as he bites back his tongue. His hands form fists, obviously wanting to regain control again. You stand up and take the pot back to the burner. You’ve had enough of playing with him. Watching him cry out has turned you on more than before. The wetness pooling between your thighs is overwhelming, and you want to get off sooner rather than later. 

Hisoka watches you place the pot down and take the glove off. He can’t lie, he is pissed you reacted so quickly to him. The slap felt amazing, but the wax wasn’t meant for pleasure, and he knows it. Even when he deals out rough punishments, he never does it from anger or irritation, you need to learn that. You have so much to learn, he has so much to teach you, and he plans to make sure you never react like that again. But, not now, later when the time's right. He has to evaluate you now. He can’t forget that. For now, he will sit back and enjoy the fruits of his labor. 

Your heels are louder than anything in the room as you walk back towards him. You can’t help but feel a tad ridiculous, but looking at Hisoka you know that you’re not. You’re everything he wants and needs right now. You stop in front of him; his mouth level with your waist. His fingers are fidgeting, and he looks impatient. He must not like this as much as he thought he would, or something else is going on. Either way, it’s fine. You just need him to touch you. 

“Hands up, please.” He listens and you take off the cuffs. “You can only touch me when I tell you, okay? Or I’ll lock you to the bed and leave you here for three days.” His eyebrows perk up, but you know you’re mostly joking. He can probably break out of these cuffs in an instant. “Tell me what you want,” you ask. 

He tilts his head and smiles before speaking. “I want to taste you,” he tells you. “So fucking bad.” 

Motioning to your skirt you talk slowly, “take it off then. I’m waiting.” With his hands now free he reaches up quickly and rips the skirt. The tearing of the fabric is loud, surprisingly, and you feel exposed suddenly in front of him. Before you can tell him to, he shoves his face between your folds. His tongue explores your body so smoothly, finding your clit with no hesitation. 

Biting your bottom lip you hold back a moan. Your hand goes to Hisoka’s head, locking your fingers between your fingers in case you want to pull him off of you. Instead, you end up pulling him more into you. His tongue never disappoints you. He always makes you come undone before anything even enters you. Closing your eyes you let out another loud moan as Hisoka sucks at your clit. The familiar burn in your lower stomach signaling your orgasm approaching. 

“Use your fingers,” you command. He takes his time, his hand trailing up your fishnet covered thighs before he slowly inserts two fingers into your needy cunt. You clench around his fingers, glad to finally be filled. 

“Fuck, good boy, like that” you groan as he pumps his fingers into you at a rather fast pace. He’s as desperate for your orgasm as you are. He hums with pleasure against your cunt, making you let out a loud gasp. Your breathing is already picking up, your chest rising and falling more and more as you get close… so close you can taste it. Just a little more… right there… here it-... Hisoka pulls back from your grip, ripping some of his hair out from your fingers. You let out a loud groan and look at Hisoka, who is now smiling. 

“You arrogant whore,” the words leave your mouth before you can think about them. The joy on his face is clear, him acting good for you was clearly too good to last long. “Why are you smiling like that? Hmmm?” 

Hisoka opens his mouth to speak, but you shove him down onto the floor with your foot. The black leather boot stays against his chest as he lays back against the hardwood floor. Hisoka is shocked you went as far as to push him down, let alone hold him down with your boot. He loves it. 

“Oh, you thought I wanted you to speak? Sorry, whores don’t get to talk to me.” Now your words are flowing like an uninterrupted stream. “How dare you deny me… Do you think I’m going to let you cum now? If you do, you must be absolutely stupid. I don’t expect much from a whore like you, but this is low.” 

As you continue speaking Hisoka keeps his focus on your lips. Your degradation is music to his ears, something he wants more of. Denying you your orgasm was the right move in his mind. 

“You look so pleased with yourself,” you bend down, keeping your boot firmly on his chest. The heel biting at his skin. You hope it hurts. “Too bad I won’t give you what you want. I know you’re just a desperate brat who wants me to hurt you.” He frowns. So you were right… he wants you to hit him more. Maybe even spank him. However, you won’t give him that pleasure. All care for his desire is gone, your focus solely on yourself. 

Hisoka watches you closely, seeing the gears turn in your head. He wonders what you’ll do next; hoping you make the right move. It would be easy to hit him some more, in fact, he would even take the route. He knows how much you prefer overstimulation or edging to being spanked, so he always goes for what will make you learn. Spanking teaches you a lesson. Edging does not. He’s left curious about which route you’ll take. 

“What are you going to do, doll?” Hisoka purrs. 

“Raise your hands up,” you command and he listens. His arms rise above his head and near the base of the bed. “If you move I swear I won’t let you cum for seven hours. I’ll stay right here, touching you until you’re about to burst… then I’ll stop. Over and over and over again,” you warn him. 

At this point, Hisoka’s smile will permanently be ingrained onto his face. You bend down, meanwhile, Hisoka groans as your boot and heel digs into his chest more. You quickly cuff his left wrist and bring it up to the leg of the bed. He stays still as you lift his right arm up closer and you can successfully lock his wrists to the bed. 

“That’s better” you pat his cheek twice and blow a kiss to him for dramatic effect. His brow furrows, but you can’t tell if it's from irritation or because you’ve slipped your hand into his underwear. “Oh, do you like that?” You remove your foot from his chest as you release your hand from his underwear. He lets out a pitiful whimper. 

Crawling down between Hisoka’s legs, you pull his underwear down around his knees. Firmly grasping the base of his stiff cock you give it a few strokes. Watching as Hisoka’s golden eyes roll back into his head. You straddle him, positioning yourself right above the tip of his throbbing head; swearing you can feel the heat radiating off of it and onto your slick lips, so you push your thong to the side. After exposing yourself you bite down on your bottom lip to keep from moaning as you part your lips and slip down onto his cock.

Giving yourself seconds to adjust you finally start bouncing yourself on him. His eyes focus on you, specifically your tits as they bounce with you. He lets out a loud guttural groan as you pick up your pace. You feel your lost orgasm fast approaching. Your eyes are already blurry with bliss as you ride him. You steady yourself more onto your hands on his chest, your knees slipping slightly into a more comfortable position to angle his cock deeper inside of you. 

“Fuck, yes more…” You groan after he snaps his hips up into you. You feel as if his cockhead is hitting the bottom of your cervix. Your vision blurs and you start grinding on him harder until your breaking point reaches. You cum around his cock, your walls clenching onto him. Warmth reaches your toes and they curl in your boots. The denial of your previous orgasm only intensified this one, making you crave more of him; but not now. Now, you want to punish him more since you could have had two by now. So, you pull yourself off of him; earning a loud defeated groan from Hisoka. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but remember you’ve been a bad boy… Bad boys don’t get to cum, Hisoka.” The grin forming on your lips looks sinister to Hisoka, and he suddenly regrets letting you put him into this situation. However, just knowing he can break free isn’t enough to kill his arousal. 

\--

“Please, I’m begging! Please let me cum!” Hisoka’s loud begging fills your ears like a light sonnet on a summer evening from some Shakespeare play you can’t quite place. His eyes are finally glassy. What is it, the thirteenth or fourteenth time you’ve edged him until he screamed? It could be more. You stopped counting after five so this is just a guess. IT’s getting dark out you notice as you look over your shoulder to the window. 

“Stop whining, you’re not even crying yet…” 

\-- 

Tears are streaming down Hisoka’s face now. He’s stopped begging but instead resorted to noises that resemble a cat in heat mixed with a cockfight. Maybe he’s had enough, you think, maybe he should be allowed to cum now. Hisoka’s eyes are on you, he’s pissed. He knows you’re just fucking with him now. No one could enjoy this much edging, not even him. He’s had enough. A loud snap stops you from touching him again. You look up to see Hisoka has torn the cuffs apart at the chain. How the fuck did he do it so quickly? 

“Now little one,” his eyes gleam with malice,”it’s time you learn how to really punish someone. No more of your twisted sadistic bullshit…” Before you can back away he’s pinned you under him; his hand around your throat. His eyes are no longer red and teary… instead, that of a hawk whose finally caught its mouse. 


	7. Phinks x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're following my Chrollo long fic, this is set in the same timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this was a commission and not actually part of the storyline in In His Possession, but very well could be. If you're interested in commissioning shoot me a message on tumblr @trash-writings

You turn once in front of your body length mirror on the wall. The red dress clings to you, flattering every inch of you. It’s not often that Phinks plans something ahead of time, but ever since he mentioned the Gala that Chrollo planned for everyone, you’d been excited. The day after he told you, you’d ran out to buy something new… well actually several new things. Underneath the red dress, you adorned a new piece you thought Phinks might enjoy removing with his teeth later, but you hadn’t mentioned it to him yet.

“-----, are you ready to head out?” Phinks walks into the bedroom from the bathroom. He’s still looking down at his dress shirt as he adjusts a gold set of cufflinks. “I’m pretty much done here,” his eyes look up and scan your body; a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Yeah, I’m ready whenever you are.” Your brush the dress fabric down your thighs once more before looking back at Phinks. It’s clear he’s thinking some of anything else but this event, but you know he’ll have hell to pay if you don’t get him there on time. He walks towards you, his arms already reaching for you, which you cannot resist.

“Are you sure you want to wear that?” His voice is deeper than normal, he’s obviously already pent up from these few moments of seeing you. 

“I did buy it for tonight. So, I am very sure.” You laugh before prying him off of you, his hands wandering far too much for your liking as of now. The small amount of friction between you tow has already stirred up something deep inside you that you’d like to keep at bay for this event.

“Baby girl,” he coos pulling you closer to him, his breath teasing your neck as he tilts his head down between your shoulder and neck. “I don’t want anyone looking at you.”

“They can look all they want.” His lips graze your neck, nibbling softly with his teeth. “It doesn’t matter, since I’m with you.” Every nerve in your body screams for you to stop when you finally break away from his hold. “Chrollo will kill you, no actually, he will kill me if I’m the reason your late to his absurd party.”

“I thought it’s a gala… I didn’t know we were going to a party!”

\--

Chrollo’s Gala is absolutely dazzling and absurd in every way possible. He had no reason to throw this party, really none at all. However, every member of his close-knit band of mafia members had shown up to support their leader. Of course, the organization stretched far wider than the people in the room, but this group was basically your family now. He not only included his original members but many of the newest ones to get them accustomed to the way they liked to gather for nonsensical events, like tonight. Anyone dating a member had become closely intertwined, and you were comfortable around these people.

All but one, anyway. However, none of that was new. Hisoka was obviously hated by everyone, but too good at his job to let go. You wanted to avoid him tonight, and with his crowd, it shouldn’t be hard.

The night began and you separated from Phinks to talk to a few of the other ladies in the organization. Typical gossip dominated the conversation: who had the most recent bastard, who knocked up another whore, and of course, who was going to rise in the ranks. It’s always vapid, but nothing new to you. However, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for Phinks whenever he was brought up. There was no replacing Chrollo’s right-hand man, and no matter how much they wished for their husband’s or boyfriend’s day in the sun, it wouldn’t come.

You catch Phinks’ eye across the room at the bar. He’s talking to Chrollo while leaning against the bar, a beer in his right hand while he keeps an eye on you while continuing the conversation with his boss and friend. Maybe you should have let him make you late tonight, he looks so good in his suit, the tattoos on his writs peeking out from the sleeves and the collar of his suit fails at covering the tattoos stretching up his chest and to his neck.

“Excuse me, ladies,” you say politely setting down your glass of wine on the table you stood around with them. They say their goodbyes before going back to their vapid conversation.

You make your way across the room, avoiding the dozens of people gathered in the middle of the dance floor. However, as you nearly make it through the crowd, an unfamiliar hand grasps your wrist, pulling you into him.

“Darling, dance with me!” Hisoka’s despicable smile and eyes greet you as you look up at him.

“Let go of me,” you jerk your hand from him and take a step back. Your back collides into a body and you look up to quickly apologize but find it’s Phinks, and he looks pissed.

“Touch her again, and I’ll decorate the fucking floor with your brains Hisoka.” Phinks’ voice is cold and low. Terrifying, but alluring since you’re not on the receiving end of it.

“I was just joking around, relax!” Hisoka throws his hands up in the air before backing away and disappearing from your sight.

“Let’s go, now!” Phinks’ fingers and palm easily circles your wrist as he drags you through the crowd.

“This isn’t the way to the exit,” you stumble keeping up in your black heels that you picked out to match the lingerie under your dress to surprise Phinks later. Later seemed to be nearing sooner and sooner with each step.

“I just need a private room,” He says loudly so you can hear him over the orchestra music. “I need it now.” He growls before pushing open a door off the side of the dance floor and dragging you into the room with him.

You look around seeing the room is just used for storing spare tables, chairs, and a few counters that look like the ones in the main room at the bar. Before you have time to think about or look at anything else, Phinks has you pinned against one of the counters.

“This fucking dress,” he growls as his hands cup your breasts over your dress. The fabric bunching up under his fingers and dragging down your chest, exposing the black lace adorning your skin. “You look like a whore in it, you know. One that got all dressed up just to score some rich cunt to rob later on.”

“D-daddy,” you moan into his ear as he pinches your nipples softly through the fabric. You know this will get him further riled up, feeding into the desire you have for him burning between your legs.

“What do you want, baby girl? Tell daddy,” he rasps hiking your dress up your thighs. “Maybe he will be generous,” his lips attach to your neck, making their way down your chest as his fingers tease you outside the silted thong attached to your lingerie.

“I want you to fuck me,” you answer breathlessly as his fingers part the fabric and brush against your wet folds. “P-please,” you groan as the pad of his pointer finger presses against your clit.

“Are you sure you don’t want that idiot, Hisoka?” A single digit slips inside of you, stretching you as you groan and press your body into him.

“No! Only you daddy!” You yell loudly, probably too loudly but you want him to know who you belong to. Who only gets to fuck you silly. As your body molds into his, you feel his cock against your thigh. He’s getting impatient, and you know he’s dying to be inside of you.

“That’s right baby, you’re all mine. To do whatever I please with too,” he groans pulling his finger out from your wet cunt. You hear his belt and then zipper before feeling his hard cock teasing your entrance. “You’re going to be nice and loud for me, aren’t you?”

You nod slowly as you feel the head of his cock slowly push into you. He’s so big, and each time feels like the first with him. You wince as he stretches your around him, the feeling soon turning euphoric. Before he bottoms put in you, you’re already moaning loudly mixing with his quiet groan. He thrusts in fully making you close your eyes and curl your toes in your heels, one falling off your foot and dropping onto the floor.

“Fuck, more please!” He’s going too slow for you. “Harder,” you beg.

“All you had to do was say please,” he pushes you back against the counter. Your exposed back hitting the cold wood of the counter. He roughly pulls you down onto him, your ass hanging off, only supported by his hand as he fucks into you quickly. He’s so strong, and you’re reminded of this fact as he easily maneuvers your body, however, he wants to fuck deep into you, hitting the bottom of your cervix making you cry out loudly.

“That’s it, baby, moan like a whore.” He smacks your thigh below your ass making you squeal loudly. The combination of his dick nearly splitting you in half and the sparing spanks you feel as if you’re ascending in this dirty storage room.

“D-daddy!” You groan as he leans over, pulling your dress down over your breast. The full lace cup of your lingerie exposed to him.

“For me?” He smiles slowing down his thrusts into a slow tempo, making you feel each movement against your walls. “You’re so good to me,” he moves the lace off of you exposing your perked nipple before his lips take it between them. His tongue swirls against it, sucking lightly causing you to arch your back. This only encourages Phinks to push more into you now, his free wrapping around your body and under your back to lift you.

You wrap your legs around him to hang on as he bounces you with the strength in his arms on his cock. You come down on him harder each time, the head of his cock making you scream as it hits that perfect spot inside of you with each thrust. Your fingers into his shoulders, slowly moving down until you’re clinging to his back.

“-----,” he groans in your ear as he holds you down on his cock making your thighs shake. “Are you going to cum for me?”

“Mmhmm,” you hum unable to talk as he roughly bounces you on his cock. “S-soon,” you feel his shoulder muscles flex under your fingertips as he picks up his rough pace, getting sloppy now as he tries to hold back his own orgasm. Once, twice, and then the third time your body is pulled down onto Phinks’ you cum around him burying your face into his shirt covered chest. 

Your eyes squeeze shut as the tears on the corners of your eyes threaten to fall as your orgasm erupts through your body making you weak. With anyone else you would be worried about them dropping you, but no. Phinks fucks you through your orgasm and releases into you with a loud grunt. Before he’s even pulling out you feel the mixture of your juices running down your cunt and onto your ass cheeks. He sits you down on the counter before pulling out and readjusting himself back into his pants. You let your thighs relax, not realizing just how hard you were clenched around Phinks as he fucked you.

“Well, do you think Hisoka heard that?” You giggle jumping down off the counter and searching for your heels, the second one you hadn’t realized had fallen off. You find it finally, then readjust your dress, hoping nothing ripped while he fucked you.

“Say his name again and I’ll fuck you in front of everyone in that damn ballroom.”


End file.
